1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flasher, which has attachment points at two opposite ends for a line or hook used in fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known flasher is disclosed in the applicant's own FI patent number 116190. By means of the flasher in question, different types and magnitudes of swimming motion, which can, in addition, be adjusted, can be created in a lure. The flasher is manufactured by molding from plastic. Thus, the matter is of a rigid plastic piece, the swimming motion created by which depends on how the line is attached to the flasher. The swimming motion is also affected by the location of the trace attached to the flasher.
The known flasher achieves a sure, but unsurprisingly, barrel-like swimming motion. The speed of rotation can be slightly influenced by altering the pulling speed, but the direction of the rotary motion can only be changed by altering the attachment point of the line. In addition, the manufacture of the flasher requires a mold, which increases manufacturing costs and reduces the possibility of varying the product. The most significant problem is the lifelessness of the swimming motion, though the sure rotation brings a clear advantage, compared to other known flashers.